


Sunrise

by SilverSnake15



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Guardian Angels, Love, Mild Sexual Content, POV Original Character, Safe Sane and Consensual, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: She’d always had a problem with believing in things she couldn’t see.





	Sunrise

Believing in things she couldn’t see was always...a sensitive subject for her.

She’d been raised in a secular home, told that she could have whatever religious beliefs she wanted. Myths and legends were given to her as recreational literature—at least, that’s what she had seen them as back then. Santa and the Tooth Fairy were exposed as fakes when she was hardly eight years old. The idea of some super-powerful bearded guy in the sky was something she’d heard about from others now and again, but it wasn’t considered until she got older.

Her parents had only enrolled her in a religious high school because that happened to be the best educational institution nearby. They meant no harm, and yet their action led to her heart breaking, several times. At first, she hadn’t minded the monotheistic, mandatory liturgies and classes—on the surface, they weren’t much different from assemblies and electives. But as she started to form her sense of self, _really_ thinking about who she was and why she existed and what would happen when she died... she got confused. She was pretty sure she didn’t want to follow certain practices, so did that make her a bad person? The conservatives said her music, her sexuality, and a thousand other pieces of her were wrong. Bad. Evil.

_What if they were right? What if she was damned?_

She started to have nightmares where dark shadows solidified and dragged her from her bed, all the way down to a hellish place. When she tried to take naps to catch up on sleep, she’d be interrupted by the sound of screaming, coming from somewhere inside her bedroom walls. To make things worse, not only could no one else hear them, but sometimes she’d feel invisible hands touch her leg or shoulder, _and she was fairly sure she was awake._

For a good month and a half, she was terrified.

And then her old stories saved her.

Something got her back into reading about the ancient world, especially the polytheistic beliefs of the Greeks. The Greeks believed in enjoying things in moderation. They had plenty of examples of homosexual love (they did dog Sappho, which sucked, but Artemis probably didn’t mind lesbians, and Dionysus really couldn’t give a shit). Demons were just a corruption of the concept of _daimones_. 

The scary stuff slowly went away as good things came. Whenever she was truly sad and alone, she’d feel strong arms hug her to sleep, and then she’d dream that she found herself in a park, or some kind of meadow, where some hot guy a few years older than her was hanging out. He always knew exactly how to cheer her up, lavishing her with attention and sweet compliments. He had the brightest smile, the best laugh, and the most golden hair she’d ever seen. Honestly, he was a modern-day fairytale prince. 

She lost her shit when he stopped using names like Kyle and Aaron, and identified himself as Apollo. _Was she some kind of sexual deviant freak? Why did she have to make everything weird??_ To make things worse, she actually believed that the Olympians could _exist_ , so now she was worried that they were all looking down at her, laughing at how pathetic she was. _And what if Apollo never visited her again?_


End file.
